


The Last Days of Autumn

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Will Kara ever understand how Lena feels about her?





	

Crisp November air is carried on the wind that tussles Lena’s dark hair. It brings out the bright rosy pink tinge to her cheeks that contrasts with her pale white skin. Leaves swirl on the sidewalk, like a little autumn ballet. Lena has always loved this time of year. Bright colors on the trees, sweaters, warm apple cider, and a little chill in the air. It’s not unbearably cold, not yet. But it’s just cold enough to be invigorating.

Today there’s a little extra bite to the chill, and Lena sighs, knowing that autumn is almost over and that soon winter will come blustering in with its freezing temperatures and icy roads and snowstorms that make it impossible to get home from work.

So as she walks, with this extra chilliness, her hands start to get a little cold. Right down to the fingertips, they begin to feel that first pain of not enough warmth. She thinks to bury them in her coat pockets, balled up in tight fists that would bring warmth faster, but then another idea occurs to her.

The thought of it has her fingers tingling. Can she even do this? She’s tried so hard to be clear with what she feels, and she has yet to be understood. As she walks along today, a break from work, a chance to get one of those cups of hot cider, she wonders if she should try again. Some would tell her to give up, and she could understand why. But the thing is, she’s not being rejected or pushed away. She just isn’t being heard in the first place. How can she give up when she’s never even gotten through? Never had a chance to be rejected?

So, yes, today she’ll try again. She turns to her left, where her companion walks with her, happily sipping her own cup of cider. The young blonde woman is wearing an off white beanie hat with a bobble on top, a poofy little thing that would look absolutely ridiculous on anyone else, but on her, it’s just perfect. The fact that it was supposedly a gift from her adoptive mother, just makes it all the more adorable. The smile on this girl’s pink lips makes Lena’s heart beat a little faster.

Finally, she decides to just do it. Just try. _One more time, Lena,_ she thinks, hoping this time her message will get through. She clears her throat, and the woman next to her turns her attention to Lena, sunny smile and all.

“Kara,” Lena starts, but then she loses her nerve. Kara stops walking and turns her whole body to Lena, who is beginning to feel like an idiot. But Kara just smiles and smiles and waits patiently. And Lena has to do it, it’s going to burst from her either way, she might as well elect to do it.

“My hands are cold, can I hold yours?” She waits on baited breath for there to be a reaction of any kind from Kara. For something to click, for her to understand what Lena is saying.

But nothing. Kara’s eyes spark up in a friendly way, in that way she gets when she has an opportunity to help someone, and she all too happily takes Lena’s hand in hers. She begins rubbing it with her thumb, saying she hopes that can warm up Lena’s hand a little faster that way. And damn it, it does. But even though the skin of Lena’s hand is a little warmer, there’s still this cold sinking feeling in her chest as Kara starts walking again, sipping her cider and chattering about the article she’s currently working on, and completely unaware of Lena’s growing feelings for her.


End file.
